


Teachable Moments

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Sam, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, M/M, Omega Sam, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wing Kink Tile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: A few mispronounced words and all of a sudden there's a demon in cherub class.  What could go wrong?





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A whole lot of thanks to Useless_Fanfictions for beta'ing this for me. This was a prompt on LJ at one point but I never got to it, then when my bingo card came up with Wing Kink I revived it and changed the prompt a bit. If it was yours and you like it feel free to claim it, I will give you credit.

Professor Zachariah was droning on through the text in the Ancient Literature book.  He was losing half his students and either didn't notice or didn’t care, when the lights flickered.  The white surfaces in the room reflected the flash as the bulbs righted themselves and several cherubs, who had been so bored that their heads had to be held up by their arms, looked up.

 

The Alpha angel paused in his monotone reading and squinted his eyes toward the ceiling.  Heaven was full of new angels; cherubs in training, as it were. There was no reason for the power to be stilted.  A soft murmur went through the room and Zachariah held up a hand to settle the students.

 

“It's almost done, and I know my translation isn't perfect, just bare with me,” he said.  Then his lips formed an almost sly grin and he continued, “I hope you've been listening, there will be a pop quiz.”  A few of the students in the back groaned, but Sam wasn't worried. He had read through this part in their Ancient Literature book the past few nights and easily followed along with the professor.

 

Sam was a bit of a bookworm, and he had no issue with admitting it. It helped that he was the only omega angel in the school at the moment. The Alphas and betas rarely asked him to hang out, and if he managed to find time to try and make friends he was handled with kid gloves.  Everyone treated omega Sam as if he were a fragile thing they might corrupt. He was sick of it. Beyond sick of it, really, if it wasn’t for his social status, he’d do something about it. 

 

As Zachariah continued, Sam took the opportunity to read along in the book to himself, just to have that bit of refresher before the quiz.  He pulled his book a little closer and hunched over the tome, chewing the cap on his pen and following silently with his eyes.

 

A line came up that his professor stumbled over a bit; the dialect was old after all.  Sam furrowed his brows and looked up at his instructor through his lashes, then his mauling of the pen paused. Sam's eyes darted back to the text and he sat up a little straighter.  He was pronouncing this wrong. Sam had spent enough of his time studying ancient enochian to catch the slip.

 

Without drawing too much attention to himself Sam glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.  No one else seemed to think anything was amiss. No one else probably bothered to read the text outlined in the syllabus. He sighed quietly to himself, sometimes he felt like the only angel who applied himself. 

 

“Samuel!” Zachariah called, then whistled rudely.  “I'm up here, son.” Sam’s head snapped up and his full attention was on the Alpha angel at the front of the room. 

 

“Yes. I know it's a lot for you to take in,” his voice took on the snide I’m-better-than-you tone that Sam often heard from Alphas.  “Omega's attention spans are a bit short, but we're almost done here, boy.” There were a few snickers around the room, but Sam ignored them.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but I think your pronunciation may be a bit off.”  After the words were out, the omega held his breath and waited for the professor’s reaction. 

 

The Alpha narrowed his eyes and lowered the book.  “How would you know? You weren't even paying attention.  Eyes up front everyone!” The snap in his tone brokered for no argument.  

 

Sam heaved a sigh through his nose as their professor continued. There was no point in arguing now, nobody listened to him. 

 

A few lines in, the lights flickered again.  Then every bulb burst and the classroom was thrown into darkness.  _  You might think cherubs would be adverse to shrieking when things like this happened, but you'd be wrong _ , Sam thought sarcastically.  They were new to heaven and new to life.  Learning how to function as superior beings.  Sam wished they would quit acting like children.

 

Sam waited with his hands over his ears for Alpha Zachariah to quiet everyone down and utilize this as a teaching moment for some of their powers. He explained to the dark room how the snap of his fingers would work. A few members of the class attempted their own that didn't do a thing.

 

Professor Zachariah snapped his fingers and every bulb in the room was instantly replaced and on.  The Alpha angel nearly fell on his ass at the sight of the man sitting at his desk. The man had his black booted feet resting on top of the book the professor had put down and was picking at his fingernails as if he didn't have a care in the world.  Everything about him seemed relaxed; the way he leaned back in the chair, and the way his eyes slowly, almost lazily, moved to meet Alpha Zachariah’s.

 

“Excuse me!” Zachariah barked.  “There is a class going on in here, what do you think you're doing?”  The guy looked unperturbed and threw a suggestive smirk at the instructor.  His black leather jacket creaked when he opened up his arms and took in a mocking exasperated breath.

 

“What, teach?” He asked grinning at the class, and then back to Professor Zachariah.  

 

His eyes flicked to black.  He was a demon. 

 

Sam felt a chill move through him.  His eyes flicked back and forth between the professor and the abomination sitting at his desk. 

 

“You invited me.”  A collective gasp went through the room, some Alpha’s even stood from their chairs as if to aid in subduing the demon in their midsts.  Meanwhile, it only took Sam seconds to put the pieces together.

 

Professor Zachariah messed up the pronunciation in the text, then the lights had flickered and blown out, the demon said he had been invited.  Their fearless leader had summoned the creature to their classroom. Only the most powerful demon’s could be brought to heaven and survive. Sam tried to swallow down his nervousness, but all of the moisture in his mouth seemed to have evaporated. 

 

Their professor held up a hand to the over zealous angels who stood from their seats, he looked calm and collected.

 

The demon folded his hands behind his head with an excited open-mouthed grin on his face, and looked from the professor to the classroom at large.  His eyes flicked back to a clear grassy-green.

 

The demon huffed out a laugh. “This is quite the seance you got goin’ on, teach.  So many eager angels for my very own,” his tone was teasing, as if he didn’t believe his own words.  As if he were making fun of them. He arched a brow, and tilted his head to the side, staring their professor down.

 

“You’ll hold your tongue, demon!  Or lose it! We did not summon you for your black magic.  You will be destroyed, in front of the whole school!” The Alpha angel’s voice shook just enough to cause Sam and some of the other cherubs around him to flinch.  It only make the demon smirk at him.

 

He then rose to his feet slowly, eyes roving over their instructor. The demon took one slow step forward, then a quick one.

 

“Boo!”  Zachariah stumbled back a bit, almost falling over himself.  The demon threw his head back and laughed, actually leaning backward and bending at the knees, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever witnessed.

 

“What is your name, demon?  I command you to tell me!” The man straightened and as his smirk fell away slowly his face took on a much harder facade.  

 

Sam could tell by Zachariah’s behavior he knew this demon was powerful.  Otherwise he would have already had him immobilized.

 

“Little ol’ me?” the man asked pointing a finger at his chest.  One side of his lips quirked up in an unfriendly parody of a smile.  “Some call me ‘The Son of Murder’. Others refer to me as ‘The Knight’.  But my friends,” he teased, “they call me Dean.” A few more gasps throughout the room.  Without even looking from Zachariah’s face, Dean lifted his left hand above the class, palm out, and there was a whooshing sound from the doors of the classroom.

 

Sam jerked around to see two twin clouds of black dust exploding outwards and falling to the ground.  Dean turned his outstretched palm to face the ground and lowered his hand as he scanned the class with a snarl on his lips.  His eyes flicked black again.

 

“No one, fucking, leaves!” he shouted out to the other cherubs in the room. 

 

Zachariah’s eyes went wide as his mouth opened in shock.  The demon had just disintegrated two of his students with just the flick of his hand.  Murmurs went through the crowd as their professor held up his hands to try and get them to remain calm, the Alpha’s eyes never left the demon.

 

“Dean, then.”  The smirk Dean gave showed that he was amused.  “What is it you want with us? Why are you here?”  

 

Sam could tell their instructor was trying to put up a strong front before his students, but if their teacher was scared they were probably all in danger. The omega’s hands started to shake.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Dean said as he hoisted himself to sit up on Zachariah's desk, swinging his booted feet in front.  “You invited me, remember? I’ve never been to heaven before, but figured whoever was calling must have had something…  _  fun _ in mind.”  Dean licked his lips and scanned the faces of the nearly thirty students (he’d already killed two).

 

When his eyes scanned over Sam they passed quickly before zeroing back in on the omega cherub.  He knew Dean couldn’t scent him right now, not with how far away he was and how many other cherub’s scents were surrounding him, but maybe he had another demon-sense.  Because the demon narrowed his eyes and hefted himself back off the old table he’d been perched on. He took three large steps that placed him right in front of the first line of desks.  Staring straight at Sam in the third row.

 

“Omega, huh?”  His voice chilled Sam further.  “I didn’t know they still made omega cherubs.”  Sam sank a little lower in his chair, tucking his chocolate wings in around his sides.  He knew there was no point, he had been spotted and, somehow, identified.

 

Zachariah and two Alpha’s from the front row stepped up simultaneously, acting as if they were going to defend the omega. With the same move the professor had used to snap the lights back on, Dean used to snap them into dust.  Just like that, Zachariah was gone. A student somewhere behind Sam started to hyperventilate. Dean flicked his eyes black and looked at them rather irritably before raising his brows and waving his snap-ready fingers at the cherub.  The breathing went quite, but not slower. The demon didn’t seem to care.

 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Dean asked bobbing his chin up in question.  He was looking straight at him, and Sam’s eyes darted to either side before sitting up a little straighter and folding his fingers together on the desk.  He refused to cower for this demon.

 

“Uh, Sam, sir,” the cherub replied quietly, his eyes never quite meeting the demon’s own. 

 

Dean’s pupils dilated and his smirk grew a bit.  Omega’s were rare; demon omega’s were bitchy, whiny, backstabbing pansies.  Human omegas weren’t much better, just not as manipulative or powerful. Angel omegas were, historically, sweet little things.  These days they were hardly ever heard of. So Sam knew his value, and he knew Dean knew it too.

 

“C’mere, Sammy,” Dean ordered walking backward with his finger crooked in a come-hither gesture.

 

Sam hesitated just long enough for the demon to hold up his fingers, ready to snap, before pushing to his feet and making his way past a few classmates to the end of the row of desks.  Again, he paused to take a deep breath before moving to the front of the room and standing a few feet from the man.

 

His head was bowed and his wings folded tightly behind him as he looked to his left to scan over the class.  Some of the Alphas looked about to attack, their instincts to protect the omega were stronger than others. No one, however, forgot what had happened to their friends and instructor; everyone remained still.

 

Sam felt a tremor run through his body, he really had no idea what to expect.  The trepidation, however, felt more like anxiousness than fear. He knew he should fear the demon; for some reason he just didn’t.

 

The Knight circled him slowly, close but not touching.  Sam didn’t move from his spot. He kept his eyes on the floor in front of him and his hands at his sides.  His wings were vibrating with the nervous energy he felt, he was sure Dean noticed. Another shudder raced through him causing him to visibly flinch and his feathers to ruffle slightly.  Dean just chuckled as stopped in front of him, his eyes even more green up close. 

 

“Hey, angel.  Scared?” the demon asked reaching out to press a palm just over Sam’s navel, it felt warm through his linen wrap.

 

Sam shook his head, minutely, and Dean chuckled.

 

“How about now?” he prompted, sliding the palm of his hand up the middle of Sam’s chest to rest between his pecs.  Sam swallowed hard and didn’t answer. Something was pooling in Sam’s gut, a new heat he’d never felt before. At first, the omega thought it was a new kind of fear, but he thought better of that soon. 

 

“Man. I have seen omega angels before, baby.”  The tone and nickname sent another wave through Sam’s gut.  He didn’t move and let the demon continue talking. “They never used to make ‘em like you, though.  So solid. Bet you could take a pounding, huh?” Sam huffed out a breath only Dean heard. It was covered by the outburst of an Alpha in the second row.

 

“Now that’s enough, demon!  You get your filthy hands off the omega!”   _ The  _ omega. Sam had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he wondered if the guy even knew his name.  Then he thought about how it was an odd time to be bitter about that sort of thing. Dean, however, did drop his hand and turned bodily toward the cherub who interrupted him.

 

“Who’s going to make me, hot wings?  You? You and your buddies? I don’t see anyone else standing by your side.”  Tentatively, a few others stood up in the crowd. They looked to the first angel for what to do next, half looking like they were about to shit themselves.  Dean just laughed, again with his whole body. Sam was close enough to almost feel it.

 

“Look at this, Sammy.  It’s cute how they want to defend your honor.  Should I make  _ another  _ example out of them?”  After he asked Sam with a smile he turned a deadly glare on the angels who still tried to defy him.

 

“Please, don’t.”  Dean’s head snapped back to look at the omega angel, his head still down shielding his face with his hair, Sam looked up at him through his lashes. Dean bit his bottom lip and lifted Sam’s chin with a curled pointer finger.  Sam felt like the contact should disgust him, it shouldn’t feel as warm and inviting as it did.

 

“What was that, Little Bird?” The omega finally looked into his eyes. He had no doubt in his mind the demon was dangerous, had seen it first hand, but for some reason he still wasn’t afraid.  This Dean guy was giving him more attention than any of his peers ever had, and he was more curious about him than anything.

 

“Please, leave them alone?”  Dean’s grin widened at the soft spoken words and simply raised his hand and made a gesture as if asking them to sit.  Much to the Alpha angel’s distaste, their knees all gave out and dumped them back into their chairs simultaneously. The demon never looked away from Sam’s face.

 

The Knight reached up his hand and trailed the backs of his fingers over Sam’s cheek and watched the angel’s adam’s apple bob.  He continued, opening his palm over the omega’s jaw and down the column of his neck. He fit his fingers under the hinges of Sam’s jaw and squeezed gently, watching the angel’s breath hitch.

 

The tip of Dean’s tongue poked through his teeth as he grinned.  He took a step closer, Sam could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

 

Sam made no move to pull away, and never raised his hand to stop the demon from touching him. He kept his eyes on Dean’s, not looking away. The omega had the sudden urge to push into the pressure, just a little, just to see what the demon would do. He barely resisted, knowing he was already playing with fire. 

 

“That so, Little Bird?” he asked, his voice dipping low and causing Sam’s eyes to dilate.  The heat in his gut intensified.

 

Dean’s grin fell as his hand ran down Sam’s throat and to the shoulder strap of the white wrap draped over his body.  Slowly he pulled the strap over Sam’s shoulder, giving him every opportunity to protest or move. Sam held his ground.  The loose white garment slipped down Sam’s arm and Dean helped it over his hand to drape around his waist, held up only by the rope tied there.

 

Sam’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with his breath but he wasn’t panting and didn’t seem to have any sign of impending panic.  To his friends he may have looked afraid, but Dean saw his eyes. He saw the excitement Sam felt under the surface. The little bird was liking the attention the Knight was giving him.

 

“Take it off, Sam.”  Dean’s voice was back to normal, steady and commanding.  Sam’s eyes flashed with something like defiance as he moved his hands to slip his thumbs under the white fabric.  This was the most exposed he’d ever been. He hesitated and lowered his eyes to the ground, breath hitching again and going slightly quicker.

 

To the room, it may have looked like Sam didn’t want to reveal himself to the demon, to make himself more vulnerable by being bare while Dean was still clothed. In truth, however, he was more apprehensive about the other cherubs seeing him than the Alpha in front of him.

 

Dean decided to have a bit of mercy on the omega.  Maybe someday, if he decided to keep the angel, he would train all that shame out of him, but for now he could be content to help him play his shy act.  He raised his hand to snap his fingers and cocked his head to the side, looking at Sam with raised eyebrows.

 

“No, I’m sorry.  I’ll-” Sam stopped speaking and swallowed again before closing his eyes and sliding his robe over his hips, wiggling out of the still tied rope and dropping the fabric to pool at his feet.  Dean licked his lips and looked over Sam’s body unabashedly. His pupils grew wider, nearly swallowing his irises at the sight of the lithe creature in front of him. Clearly the omega took care of himself, he was thin, but defined muscles under smooth skin.

 

The demon’s fingers practically itched to touch, but he held himself back for a bit longer.  The Alpha whistled appreciatively and circled the omega slowly. He chuckled at the soft blush that went from the angel’s hairline down to his chest.  Dean reached out a finger to trail over the curve of Sam’s ass, causing the angel to jump at the contact, though he made no other attempt to move.

 

A few more angels in the room were crying now, watching their precious omega be violated by such a vile creature.  Sam started to tremble in little bursts; like a shudder running through his body. His feathers puffed out and shuddered along with him.  Dean licked his lips and leaned in close behind the angel to whisper in the ear not facing the class.

 

“You like it, don’t you, Little Bird?” The Alpha’s lips brushed over the shell of Sam’s ear and he gasped softly, fisting his hands at his sides.  _ Arousal _ , that’s what the omega was feeling.  He was being turned on by a demon. 

 

Dean’s grin widened at the thought of corrupting such a pure creature; an omega angel.  He moved to the other side of Sam’s neck and glared at his classmates, making eye contact with different Alpha’s around the room.  Then he smirked and sank his teeth into Sam’s shoulder, not enough to break the skin but hard enough to surprise the angel.

 

Sam cried out and arched his back, trying to keep the rest of him as still as possible. “Please!  Don’t hurt me,” he called out as another tremor rolled through his body.

 

The Knight growled with the angel’s flesh still between his teeth and stepped up to press his front flush with his back, forcing Sam’s wings flat against him.  Sam whimpered again, but still didn’t move, with another flush of shame, Sam felt his own cock twitch. Dean gripped his hips and ground his half hard, denim clad cock up the crack of Sam’s ass.  The demon’s heat was everywhere.

 

“Oh, angel,” he whispered when he let go, “you’re being so good for me.”  Dean watched the flush spread across Sam’s chest once more and grinned to himself.

 

His new little bird had a praise kink. These fucking angels had no idea what they were missing out on with this one. Dean abruptly shoved at Sam’s back, right between the base of each his wings, and had him stumbling toward the professor’s desk. The omega had to throw his hands in front of him to catch himself from sprawling across the smooth white surface.

 

The demon’s hand remained on the angel’s back and he dug his fingers in slightly in silent command.  Sam’s breath was coming in faster yet and he lowered his head as he gripped either side of the desk in his hands.  Dean turned to address the class; every one of them looking tense and angry.

 

“Listen up, you feathered dicks!  Every single one of you is going to stay put while I claim this Little Bird as my own.  I am going to take him in exchange for all of your lives. Capice?” The last word was growled out and he felt Sam shift under his hand, but make no voice of protest.  His grin was feral as it scanned the small crowd of students. Some of them still looked about ready to jump out of their seats and challenge him. 

 

After a few moments of tense silence, where no one moved to try and stop him, he nodded and licked his lips. This was actually happening, and Sam couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t against it.  He wanted Dean to claim him, right here, right now. In front of everyone. An excited shiver drove through Sam, his cock was almost completely hard now and he felt himself start to produce slick.  It seemed the demon brought out a side of Sam he’d never knew even existed, and it felt amazing.

 

“Now, you be a good Little Bird,” Dean growled as he ran fingers roughly through soft feathers, “and none of your little friends get hurt.  Right, baby?” To punctuate his question he fisted both hands in the soft down at the base of Sam’s wings. The angel arched his back away from the hands, but still didn’t try and escape.  Sam just panted and nodded, turning his head to press his cheek against the white desk.

 

“Yes, sir.”  It was barely audible, the angels in the front row may not have heard it, but Dean sure as fuck did.  He ran one hand down Sam’s spine to hold at the small of his back and pressed the other to the bulge in the front of his jeans with a groan.

 

“Fuck!  Little Bird,” he chuckled as he unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his hard cock.  There were some more gasps in the crowd, as if there was still a doubt about the Knight’s intentions today.

 

Dean turned bodily toward the cherubs and quirked one side of his lips up in a grin.  “I know right,” he said waving his length at the class, they could clearly see where the base would bulge with his knot.  “Think it’s gonna fit?” he asked making a show of taking a look at Sam’s cheeks, slightly parted by his wide stance.

 

Dean used the hand not stroking himself to grip one of the omega's cheeks and push up, revealing a slick-shiny hole.  His mouth watered. “Look at this,” he said removing his hand from his cock and running the pad of his thumb down over the pucker.  More slick oozed out and slid down over Sam's balls. “Shit.”

 

Dean leaned forward, still able to feel his telepathic grip on the other cherubs keeping them in their seats, and swiped his tongue up the trail.  Sam’s legs tensed and he let out a mewling sound. Dean collected as much as he could and closed his eyes as he closed his mouth. A growl rumbled through his chest and he put more pressure on the small of Sam's back and shoved a finger through the slick into the omega's tight channel.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean exclaimed, standing abruptly. “He's a virgin.  And being so good for me, Sammy. The rest of your little buddies may live yet.”

 

The Knight then tilted his head to the side and made a curious sound.  The omega's wings were splayed out and relaxed on either side of the desk, looking much bigger than when they were folded behind him. Even Sam was unsure when they had stretched out from where they’d been tucked against his back; he’d been so focussed on his arousal that he had temporarily forgotten about his wings.

 

Dean stepped closer and slotted himself between the angel’s legs.He rubbed his cock and denim clad thighs against the bare flesh a couple times before leaning forward to run the fingers of both hands through soft brown feathers.  “What's this, little bird? Laying all spread out for me like-”

 

“He's submitting, you abomination!  He's terrified,” an Alpha from the back yelled out.  Dean snarled and glared at the interruption, but couldn't stay mad. Submitting, huh?  The cherubs seemed to think his angel was scared. The demon could very well humiliate the omega and prove Sam's interest, but he kind of enjoyed their little dance.

 

Besides, they all knew he could force any one of them.  True corruption was educated willingness.

 

Sam nearly scoffed at the declaration of him being ‘terrified’.  Alphas around here were always telling him how he felt about things or what he really wanted.  No one ever bothered to ask. Yes, he was submitting. He wanted more than anything to belong to this demon, but he was still nowhere near scared.

 

“Poor Little Bird,” Dean cooed in Sam's ear.  “I won't hurt you, or anyone else, as long as you don't fight me.”  The Knight felt the angel’s wings shudder beneath his hands and slick pump out against his cock.  Dean hummed against the side of Sam’s neck, loving how responsive his new pet angel was. And he was definitely taking Sam home with him when this was all over.

 

Strong fingers pressed up through the feathers; the stimulation making Sam’s breath hitch, the almost too much pain of the quills being pushed in the wrong direction had the angel up on his toes.  But he kept still, otherwise. Dean hummed again as he reached the patagium and drove his fingers into the soft down of the wing pit on the underside. He watched as Sam’s arms flexed underneath them with the strain of staying in his place.  The demon hadn’t even told him he couldn’t move, and yet, he listened so well.

 

The Knight completely forgot about the other beings in the room as he leaned down and started nipping the strong muscle between the base of Sam’s wings.  He ran his hands along the top and out, toward the wrist. As each of his fingers met the inside of the joint, Sam cried out and arched his back while throwing his head, nearly hitting Dean in the face.  The demon jerked his hands back and stood up, watching the angel breath rapidly against the desk where he’d settled back down.

 

Dean brought his fingers up to inspect the oily substance that now coated them.  He leaned down a sniffed a bit, wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out to taste.  The flavor was sweet, almost like honey. Something in it just like the way the omega smelled and the slick tasted.

 

“You slick from your wings?” Dean asked a bit disbelieving.  When Sam made no move to answer he turned back toward the class, acknowledging them with disdain.

 

“What’s this?” he asked holding up his fingers.  The cherubs looked at each other apprehensively, some of the betas sinking in their seats.  He huffed and raised his other hand to rub over the bridge of his nose, then pulled it away and narrowed his eyes at the oily residue.

 

“Wing oil. It happens when an omega’s wing is stimulated.”  A voice rang out in the quiet room. Dean raised his brows and pulled the sides of his lips down as he rubbed a sleeve over his face.

 

“That true, Little Bird?  Are you stimulated?” Again, the angel remained silent.  While Dean enjoyed the submission he had asked a fucking question, so when his hand came down on one of Sam’s ass cheeks, the wing oil making it snap just a bit louder, he was pleased when Sam arched up and cried out a ‘yes sir’.

 

“Hmmm, I think we’ll explore that a little later, huh?  Anyone ever eat your wings out? Finger fuck them? Is that something you guys do?”  The last question was directed at the class, who sat shocked and wide eyed. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam.  “These might be my new favorite,” he said reaching back up to massage the glands.

 

This time when the omega cried out he didn’t lift himself up, just squeezed his eyes closed and huffed against the desktop, his spit and moist breath created a small puddle of the hard top.  Dean rubbed through the oil, trying to find the exact spot where the substance was being secreted. As the Alpha slotted himself up to the omega again he rubbed a little harder, finding a small pore and working it open gently.

 

Sam moved his hands to grip at the top of the desk and Dean felt his hips hitch under his own.  Sam’s movements rubbing the demon’s cock through the slick the angel was making.

 

“I think it’s more than just stimulation, angel.  I think you like this. All of it. Like me on top.  Maybe next time I’ll tie you up, huh? Spread you out on your back, strap your pretty wings down so they can’t move either.”  Sam’s entire body trembled, his feathers fluffed out and he had a moment of ‘what the fuck’ in his head. He loved the sound of that, but he must be crazy for it.  Being completely at a demon’s mercy, his wings stretched and vulnerable.

 

But he wanted it.  So badly.

 

Dean tugged on the left wing a bit, bringing it back as close to him as he could without straining Sam’s back, too much.  His right hand dove between them and pressed two fingers into the omega’s tight channel. The angel cried out against the table, arched his back and tipped his hips up into it.  It was pleasure like nothing Sam has ever felt before. 

 

Sam had never had anyone down there before, hadn’t even explored that part of him himself.  He had been shocked when Dean licked over his pucker, that had felt better than he’d imagined anything could feel.  Then again, having something actually penetrate his hole was a whole other world of intensity. He wanted more and he didn’t want to wait for it.

 

The Knight had worked his oil gland lose enough to stick the tip of his pinky in and out in shallow thrusts.  He matched this up with the motion of his right hand, thrusting in and out in two different places. He felt Sam relax underneath him, slid a third finger in and was met with no resistance.  Fuck, but did he love omegas.

 

“You’re almost ready for me, Little Bird.  Gonna take it? Take it like a good little omega?”  The Alpha growled deep in his chest when the angel underneath him nodded his head and spread his thighs just a bit.  Dean ripped his fingers from Sam’s hole and gripped both wings on the patagium just below the wrist. He used the feathered appendages to hold the angel still, not that Sam was moving much, and rut against his crack, trying to aim his head just right.

 

When the Alpha finally slipped in he was sheathed in one quick thrust, he paused his movements and ground against the body between him and the table before putting his weight on the wings under his hands.  Panting he looked up at the shocked horror of the class. A side of his lips quirked up and he pulled out and slammed in again, causing the omega to yell and one foot to slip out from under him.

 

“Don’t mind us, guys. I’m sure this’ll just take a second,” Dean ground out cheekily and winked at the little beta that had been crying in front of Sam.  The Knight pulled out again and used Sam’s wings to jerk the omega back into him on each thrust. The angel’s chest was pulled off the desk with the force of Dean yanking him and he braced his hands under him to hold him up a bit and take some pressure off his wings.

 

Once the Alpha was sure the omega had himself balanced he really started going at it.  A fast pace of pull out and jerk back in was quickly established and noises were coming out of Sam’s mouth that Dean wasn’t sure the angel was aware of.  He seemed far less concerned with hiding his face in front of his friends with a cock in his ass.

 

“Fuck, yeah!  You like that, baby?  Like when I pull your wings, Little Bird?  Best fucking omega I’ve ever had.” Dean’s words spilled from his mouth, wrapping Sam in a warm embrace, almost like being sheltered by his brother’s wings when he was younger.

 

Dean wanted him.  An Alpha wanted him.  Sam could already feel connected to this other being, forget he was a demon, he made Sam feel things.  Inside and out. The omega threw his head and no longer hid his grin from the other students, he was fucking enjoying himself and too bad if they didn’t like it.

 

Without warning Dean’s fingers slid to the wrist joint and he gripped the oil glands in tight fingers while pounding his knot against Sam’s hole.  The omega hadn’t even been aware that’s what was happening, but there was no denying it now. He was about to be knotted for the first time in his life and he had zero regrets about who was going to do it.

 

“C’mon, babe.  Relax for me. Let me in, Little Bird.”  Sam arched his back just as Dean was driving inside and pulling back on his wings and the omega’s eyes just about rolled back into his head with the pop of the knot and the new pressure on his prostate.  Before he could process the feeling he was shooting his come all over the side of the desk, squeezing the Alpha rhythmically.

 

“Oh, fuck!  Yes! God, damn!”  Dean’s grip on his wings tightened to painful and Sam went limp underneath him, his legs and the desk barely keeping him standing.  The demon slumped forward and ran his hands back down through the feathers and over the omega’s back to rest on his hips, still gyrating and grinding softly into the angel’s ass.

 

They lay there breathing quick and heavy, trying to find the motivation to move.  It came faster than Dean would have liked when a pounding started on the door. As if shaken from a trance, the angels in the room started to struggle against Dean’s weakening hold on them.  He grunted and raised himself slightly off of Sam’s back.

 

“Sorry, Little Bird.  But it looks like I’ve worn out my welcome.  We should go, huh?” Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his mouth lax and squeezed the knot in his ass.  Dean grunted and chuckled then gripped the back of Sam’s neck in a show of dominance.

 

“It’s been fun, bird brains. Don’t beat yourselves up too much, I had a great afternoon.  Thanks for the lesson!” With that, the Knight of Hell was gone, taking with him their omega angel.  As soon as the desk was cleared the cherubs in the room could move, all of them making a mad dash for the door that Raphael still couldn’t get open.

 

~*~

 

Sam woke up in a bed.  A huge bed made of dark wood with crimson satin sheets on it.  He sat up and stretched. It was a strange feeling, waking up, he’d never actually experienced it before.  Across the room was what looked like a closet, out of the dim light the demon appeared. Sam watched him strap a watch to his wrist and look up to smile ferally at the omega.

 

“Welcome awake, Little Bird.”  He walked up to the side of the bed and leaned down to plant a kiss at the corner of Sam’s mouth.  They both smiled softly when he leaned away.

 

“I have business.  You’ll be safe here,” he said with a soft voice.  “After that we can chat.” 

 

Sam remained quiet in the middle of the bed as Dean walked to the foot of it and picked up a heavy chain, etched with enochian.  He made his way back to the angel’s side and threw the sheet off of him. The omega still seemed unafraid and Dean bounced his eyebrows, a bit surprised.

 

“I don’t think you’ll try to leave.  I just think you’ll look good chained to my bed,” he said, eyeing Sam for any sign of resistance.  Sam knew there had to be something wrong with him when he held up his wrist without breaking eye contact Dean’s eyes looked amused as he gestured down.

 

“Ankle,” the demon answered to Sam’s obvious display of submission.  Sam put his hand back in his lap and offered his leg, not bothering to be uncomfortable about his nudity.

 

The Knight clasped the cuff and rubbed over Sam’s calf.  “I believe I made a promise to explore those wings a little more.  Be ready when I get back.” He was testing. Trying to find chinks in the omega’s armour.  This almost seemed too good to be true, and if Sam was trying to trick him he would figure it out.

 

The omega nodded once and laid back against the pillows, stretching his wings out and showing off his body.  Dean growled and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. For some reason Sam wasn’t afraid of him, encouraged the attention even.  And while anyone else would have been a ‘wham, bam, thank you sir’, Dean had no interest in letting his Little Bird go.

 

After being ignored for so long Sam was enjoying the infatuation Dean seemed to have for him.  The demon saw him instead of looked through him. He felt it was a bit ironic that the demon seemed more concerned with how Sam felt than his own brethren, it was almost charming.  For the first time in his life he was actually looking forward to something, instead of just going through the motions.

 

The angel smiled as he folded his hands behind his head and laid back into the plush pillows.  He wiggled his foot and listened to the chains that represented his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why Sam hardly says anything. I wrote it, I read it, I said 'huh'. Then I posted it.
> 
> Also, fear not Shift Away is almost finished! My beta on that piece is being a great sounding board.


End file.
